backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Cops and Robots
" | image = The Backyardigans Cops and Robots.png | number = Season 2, Episode 12 | code = 213 | airdate = March 21, 2007 | snack = Toast and jam at Uniqua's house | genre = Jug band | writer = Adam Peltzman | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Movers & Shakers | previous = "Movers of Arabia" | next = "Sinbad Sails Alone"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Factory Robots "It's a space chase set to jug band music, as Cops Uniqua and Tyrone try to stop Bad Bots Pablonator and T-900 from turning the galaxy's robots bad!" ﻿Uniqua and Tyrone are outside wearing police officer caps. They introduce themselves as Officer Uniqua and Sergeant Tyrone, space police officers. The two cops sing "Can't Stop the Cops" as they explain how powerful policemen are. They then mention that they are searching for two evil robots who are currently planning to take over the universe. They run off. The backyard transforms into outer space. Sergeant Tyrone and Officer Uniqua begin searching for the robots. Meanwhile, T-900 and Pablonator (Tasha and Pablo), two evil robots who plan to take over the universe by programming all good robots to do bad rather than the opposing side, land and exit their ship. They check each other's switches located on their backs to make sure they are in the 'bad' position. They sing "Bad Bots" as they describe their robotic features. The two Bad Bots discuss how they will get into the robot factory without getting caught by the space police. T-900 activates her mechanical arm and unscrews a vault door. Meanwhile, Tryone and Uniqua noticed that the key has been stolen. Knowing they the bad bots did it. They set out to catch them. Pablonator obtains the key they need to get into the robot factory, but he suddenly malfunctions, repeating the word "Malfunction" repeatably and going haywire. T-900 presses the reset button on his stomach, he returns back to normal and the two enter their ship. Meanwhile, the space police officers notice the the bad bots are heading to the robot factory. As they give chase Uniqua tells the robots to stop and pull over, but T-900 replies "That request does not compute." and she pushes down on the pedal and takes off.After they come across a red light, the robot factory is up close. Tasha orders Turbo Speed, but Pablonator malfunctions a second time causing the Botmobile to steer out of control and go off course. and T-900 resets him again. But then they come across an asteroid belt. Uniqua and Tryone have no choice but to chase through the asteroids. Tyrone and Uniqua begin singing "Steer, Baby, Steer" as they try to catch the evil robots as they steer through the asteroid belt. The robots dodge asteroids and the space police still keep track of where the robots are going. Suddenly, the Botmobile gets broken and crash lands in a nearby moon. With Pablonator and T-900 heartbroken with no ship, the Police arrive to arrest them. Seeing their police ship, the robots get an idea and uses their wheels to get into the Police Spaceship. Tyrone and Uniqua hang onto the vehicle's back. The robots reach the factory and land. The robots congratulate themselves while the cops find them. The bad bots use rocket boosters to quickly get to the door. Uniqua gets an idea and uses a magnet to attract the key, but Pablonator extends his arm and gets it back. While activating the door, the robots then rush inside. The cops get in at the last minute and try to hunt the down The robots sing their own version of "Can't Stop the Cops", in which they replace "cops" with "bots." The police officers sing their version once again. When Pablonator and T-900 reach the Robot Room, Officer Uniqua holds up her badge and attempts to cuff them, but the bots activate their springs and move out of the way, and Uniqua unintentionally cuffs Sergeant Tyrone instead. Taking advantage of the mistake, T-900 extends her mechanical arm, grabbing Tyrone's handcuffs and cuffs him to a nearby pole. She declares that all of the galaxy's robots will be turned bad when they flip the switches. She orders Pablonator to begin flipping the switches, but he starts to malfunction again. Tyrone and Uniqua notice the good and bad switch on Pablonator's back, and Uniqua gets an idea to flip the switch. She can't reach it because of Pablonator going haywire non-stop, so she pulls out her magnet, pulls Pablonator towards her, and flips his switch. Pablonator turns good and starts singing "I Feel Good". Still cuffed to the pole, the cops smile at him and join in the song, much to T-900's horror. During the song, T-900 makes several attempts to turn Pablonator's switch bad again, but doesn't succeed. T-900 gives up and decides to reprogram all the robots herself. Pablonator then uncuffs Sergeant Tyrone and Officer Uniqua and they thank him while they plan to handcuff T-900. She attempts to escape, but she malfunctions as well. Tyrone demands Uniqua to cuff her, but she says that she has a better idea. She turns T-900 good as she flips her switch, who then sings her own version of "I Feel Good" with Pablonator. Uniqua's stomach rumbles. She invites the cast over for toast and jam at her house. The rest accept Uniqua's offer as the factory transforms back into the backyard. The children sing the end song and enter Uniqua's pink house. Uniqua and Tyrone open the previously closed door and shout "Can't stop the cops!" *Uniqua: Officer Uniqua *Pablo: Pablonator *Tyrone: Sergeant Tyrone *Tasha: T-900 *Can't Stop the Cops *Bad Bots *Steer, Baby, Steer *I Feel Good Category:Episodes Category:Season 2